


Tall and Small

by arainick500



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Height Differences, M/M, volleyball stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arainick500/pseuds/arainick500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is paired with different characters who are either taller then them or shorter than them. Each chapter will have a scenario with having height differences and how they overcome them. Ranging from M/F, F/F, and M/M. Tags will update when chapters come out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tall vs. Small (Hinata x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello wonderful world of fanfic! I am basically doing this to try and stretch my writing again (haven't done this in so long! :3 ) I'm working on a Kageyama chapter next so be prepared for that. If you have a request on a story that you like or would like to see I'll see what I can do! Hope you enjoy! :D

Reader is a little taller than Hinata and likes him but is very conscious about their height in the relationship, which is why she never pursued a further relationship with Hinata. However, Hinata is not very concerned because, well, he can jump!

 

 

The walk home after practice was as normal as ever as the sun began to set in the distance. You and Hinata live in the same general neighborhood, so instead of both walking home alone, you have each other to fiend others off. At least you would think that, but it’s mostly just you giving deathly stares to anyone that looks like they are approaching you, and Hinata trying to give a death stare, but ends up looking like an angry puppy trying to defend his territory. All in all, it was pretty adorable how he tries.

You and Hinata walk in silence as you read your book and he taps on his phone. You suddenly read a funny line in your book and laugh to yourself.

“What are you laughing at?” Hinata asks as he looks up from his phone.

“Oh nothing, just this funny line from this book.” You say as you hand him the book for him to read. He curiously looks at it as he reads the line:

’I really got to hand it to you, you know, because you can’t reach…’

“What’s so funny about it?” Hinata asked, reading the line over again.

“The main character is being teased because he’s only about 5’5. I just giggled because it was a sick burn.” You say as you take the book back and grin to yourself.

Hinata just pouts and looks away and mumbles to himself.

“What was that?” You asked.

“…there’s nothing funny about making fun of short people.”

“Hinata, this character and the main character fight all the time. It’s what makes their character’s connection with each other because they are sarcastic and rip on each other all the time and makes them best friends.”

“But I would never make fun of my best friend based on their height!” Hinata protested with furrowed eyebrows.

You couldn’t help but giggle to yourself because the sight of a grumpy Hinata was a sight to see. “That’s because you are a ball of sunshine and would never insult someone unless they deserved it.” You reach out your hand to pet his head. “That’s what I love about you so much.” You return walking and reading your book, completely ignoring a flustered Hinata right behind you.

“Y-Wh-do…” Hinata stutters out.

“Hm?” You turn around to see Hinata with a flushed face looking down and stuttering. How cute. You turn around and walked up to him, bending down to see his face. “Why are you so red, Hinata? Do you have a fever?” You put your hand up to his head, only furthering his blush. Wow, he gets embarrassed easily.

“D… Do you truly mean that?”

You tilt your head to the side. “Huh?”

“Y-you… love that about me?”

“O-of course Hinata! Who doesn’t?” You give a reassuring smile.

This was an obvious blow to Hinata’s pride as his face fell.

You turn around and returned you your usual procedure. ‘That was close… almost let the cat out of the bag.’ you think to yourself as you internally relieve the anxiety within yourself. You walk for a while until you realize that Hinata was dragging his feet way behind you. “Hinata, if you keep walking that slowly, we’ll never get home.”

“I… I-is it because I’m short?” He shouted, a little too angrily.

You look at him from afar. “What do you mean?” Is he saying what you think he is saying?

“I know that you are taller than me, but does it mean that it’s not possible?”

You couldn’t quite hear what he said. “I couldn’t hear you Hinata, come closer.”

He quickly walks toward you with a dedicated face; it caught you off guard.

“I-if I got taller, would you like me even more? Do you like me even when I’m short?”

You look at him confused. What does he mean by that? He doesn’t mean…

“Would you go out with someone shorter than you?”

“W-well, I never really thought about it…” You did a lot. “I mean… I don’t know what I would do-”

“Would you go out with someone like me?”

This confession caught you so off guard, you almost missed it. You knew that Hinata was never one to take his time with something, but this was almost too quick. Having no idea how to retort, you just laugh nervously.

“Yeah Hinata, tell you what, when you get tall enough to kiss me, I’ll consider it!” You say as you turn on your heels quickly to hide the obvious blush creeping on your face. “This child will be the death of me…” You whisper as you fast walk away. Suddenly out of nowhere, a quick orange blur appeared before your face as you felt a warm and hard feeling on your lips. It took you a while to register that Hinata had jumped up to your height and was kissing you on the lips. You could do nothing but stare off in the distance to fully register what happened.

“I am tall enough to kiss you so will you consider it?” Hinata said as he gives you his winning killer sunshine smile.

All you could do was stare blankly at the little boy and try to understand what he just did. “Y… That’s not fair!” You exclaim hiding your face with your arm and book because you know you are obviously blushing and obviously do not want Hinata to see your embarrassed face.

He steps closer to you to see your face better. “(Y/N), are you embarrassed? Oh my gosh, I’ve never seen you embarrassed, you are so cute!” He exclaims with no shame.

“I’m not embarrassed! I’m never embarrassed! I’m the most bad ass chick ever to live, and I am not embarrassed!” You shout as you know that you are blushing with a furious passion.

All you hear is gushing from Hinata as he tries to get a better look at your face. How could he just suddenly come out with a confession like that leaving you so off guard? You can’t take this anymore as you start running toward your home cursing the literal sun for your embarrassment. However, not so surprising Hinata catches up to you easily and stops you in your tracks. He grabs the side of your arms holding you in place.

“(Y/N)…” He says so seriously, almost intimidating. You look at him with a frown and a blushed face. “Please seriously consider me. I know you have boys all over you, boys who are much taller than me, but I do really like you. I… just want to make you happy.”

You have no words, really. You imagined this moment over and over again, but you usually end up laughing because the picture is very comical to you. But Hinata looks so serious, and you don’t know what to say, even though you do. At least the moment seemed serious, until Hinata found the silence uncomfortable as he let go of you and started talking again.

“W-well, I know you’d probably like some other guy taller than me, but I know how to make you happy! I know I can’t wrap you in my arms or even be the big spoon when we cuddle… not like I’ve imagined that or anything! Anyway, I know it might seem a little comical but I really think that I could do well with you because I mean we go so well together. Not like someone taller than you would, although I know the allure and all that but I just think that height shouldn’t really matter in a relationship but as you know…” Hinata just goes on and on and on and you really can’t take much more of this.

You grab Hinata’s hand and hold it in your own. “Hinata please be quiet and let me think this through. Everything is happening so quickly.”

He gives a look of surprise, but immediately nods in approval.

You close your eyes as you gather your thoughts together. Everything that you want to say, you have to say it now. “Hinata, I’m not going to lie, I have thought about our relationship more than many times. Even though I don’t seem like I care about what others say, I actually really do. Because of this I have always thought that height was an issue so…” You look at him as he looks down, dejected. He looked like a kicked puppy. It hurt your heart so much to see him that way. You need to turn this around. “However! Since I am awesome at changing my way of view on things…” You meet his eyes and give him the most sincere smile you can give. “I think I am willing to give it a chance. Just your presence is enough to brighten my day... I really do want you in my life and I really do like you Hinata…”

Hinata’s face was really unreadable. It was a mix of “Oh my god is this happening” and “what just actually happened.”

“Y-you can talk now…” you say looking away. Hinata tightens his grip on your hands. You can feel his eyes piercing you.

“Can I kiss you again?” He asks. Such a simple question. So sweet. You might get diabetes from this child. But then again, who doesn’t like sweets?

“Of course.”

You lean down but he let’s go of your hands and runs over toward the stairs. He waives his hand over toward you for you to walk over. You take a couple steps up before he stops you a step in front of him. At this height he is a little taller than you. “I want to give you a proper kiss.” He says as he wraps his hands around your shoulders.

You couldn’t help but giggle at his look of achievement on his face. “You little nut…” You say as you lean in for another sweet kiss.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Momma, why is the big sister kissing the little brother?”

Profanities, insults, and blushes increase as you drag Hinata away from yelling at the child while he yelled “This is my girlfriend!” for all to hear.


	2. A Setter's Request (Kageyama x Reader part 1/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is the new second year setter of the girl’s team in Karasuno High School. Although she is a novice, she has a knack for following directions and learning from others. She politely asks Kageyama to teach her a couple of moves he knows. He disagrees, while the rest of his team agrees.

“Dumbass Hinata, stop catching it with your face and use your hands!”

  
“I’m trying! But the ball is going so fast I can’t decide where to hit it from!”

It’s practicing receives day at Karasuno High school. Ever since the third years left and the second years took over, there came many challenges that the team had to face, but the hardest one was receives. Because Daichi took care of most of the receiving, it was easier to deal with. Now that he’s gone, they all need to practice more than ever. Ennoshita began taking lessons from Daichi after he graduated, so he’s getting a lot better, but the defense on their team was still weak. Their receives have gotten better, but some people can’t take the practice as well as others.

“Just pay attention to where the ball is going to hit, not where you think it’s going to hit!”

Hinata clenches his jaw in frustration. “You talk so big for someone who can barely hit hard receives himself!”

Kageyama quickly turns around to glare at him. Hinata puts his hands up in defense.

“Now, now, Kageyama just calm down…” Ennoshita says toward him. As Kageyama started walking toward Hinata and Tanaka goes to intervene, a quiet voice could be heard from the door.

“Umm… excuse me?”

Everyone looks toward the door to see a rather tall girl in a gym outfit.

“Ah! Careful I hit it the wrong way!” One of the new first years yell. It bounces off a surprised Nishinoya’s arm and flies directly toward the girl by the door. It flies right toward her face, but she seemed unfazed. As the ball approaches her, she quickly jumps back, tilts her arms by a little, and receives it perfectly.

The ball bounces and echoes around the room and then fell silent.

“Ah… sorry.” The girl gives a bashful smile. “I didn’t mean to barge in here while you were practicing but I was hoping I could ask one of you something.”

Almost on cue, Nishinoya and Tanaka run up to the girl in a heated blaze. “Oh course! Ask anything you want of us!”

She looked surprised and laughed at their sudden energy. “Aha… Actually, I wanted to ask him something.” She says as she points to Kageyama.

He looks confused for a moment, looks behind him, and realizes that she’s pointing to him. “Huh? Me?”

“Yes.” She replies. “I watched your games last year. And I must say, I was very impressed.” She smiles and everyone in the room replies with “Aww…” and “Wow…”

But not Kageyama. Kageyama gives her a dead pan look and responds with: “I’m sorry but who are you?”

“Yah! Kageyama! Don’t be mean to the nice lady!” Tanaka said as he slapped his head.

“Count yourself lucky that a lady would even talk to you!” Nishinoya added.

“Ah… well he does have a point.” The girl bowed toward them. “Good afternoon! My name is (Y/N), and I was hoping you could help me with something.”

Kageyama looked at her confused, only replying with a nod and a grunt.

She repositioned herself, looked at him straight in the eyes with much determination. “Will you teach me how to do the halted toss?” She asks tilting her head as she looked at him and smiled.

Silence echoed throughout the gym, as no one said nothing. Then, almost on cue, everyone started laughing very loudly.

“You want him to teach you?” A smirk from Tsukishima.

“There’s no way!” A bellow from Hinata.

“You must have the wrong person.” Behind giggles from the first years.

The girl had nothing but a face of confusion as she observed the team laughing. Her eyes then fell toward Kageyama, hoping for an answer.

He would not say that he may have been a little happy that someone would actually come to him for help. He definitely would not say he thought she looked a little cute when she looked at him. But even still, he thought, it’s not within his bounds. Plus, she was about as tall as him. In his experience tall people are just… bad luck.

“Sorry, but I don’t think th-“

Tanaka slapped him on the back of the head. “Of course our underclassman would love to teach you! Isn’t that right…? Kageyama.” He turned toward him with his usual ‘don’t you dare hurt that precious girl or I will extract revenge’ face.

“B-but! That toss is very high skilled. Who knows-“

“Who knows? She might be a natural at it!” Nishinoya added in, who also turned to him with a ‘this is your only chance to converse with a girl, so just go with it.’

Kageyama could only scowl at them as (Y/N) rocked on her feet waiting for an answer.

“Ah… well you don’t have to if you don’t want to. I just thought it would not hurt to ask.” She started to turn away but then she stopped and turned back. “Oh… it wouldn’t all be for nothing. I can help you with your receives if you like.”

This grabs his attention.

“Sorry, I overheard your conversation earlier. I’ve trained with a college student on receives, so I can help you if you help me.”

Kageyama thought about this for a second. If he was able to do a perfect receive it would help the team immensely. But Kageyama knew that he wasn’t the best teacher. But still…

“Deal.” He said

Her face instantly lit up. “Really?! You’d do that?”

“Under certain conditions!”

“O-ok…”

Kageyama thought hard and well. “The only time we stop training is when each of us achieve what we need. I will teach you the halted toss, and you will teach me how to receive. Then and only then, is when the training stops.”

“O-of course!” She does a little bow.

“However! I am very rigorous in training. If I feel that you do not meet my expectations, I will stop the training immediately! Any questions?” His loud voice echoed through the gym.

“Hey, Kageyama, you don’t want to scare her off do you?” Hinata said from the background.

‘Crap. Was I too loud?’ Kageyama thought to himself. ‘Maybe I should just-‘

“Y-Yes!” The girl exclaimed. “I promise, I’ll do anything to keep up!”

Yells of cheers echoed throughout the gym as people patted Kageyama on the back, congratulating him like he just confessed his love successfully.

“Way to go Kageyama!”

“You managed to not completely screw this up, good job!”

“Awesome! Go Kageyama!”

Embarrassment was all that was coursing through Kageyama’s veins.

“Umm… I don’t know why everyone is cheering… but I guess we’ll start tomorrow! See you then!” (Y/N) runs through the entrance and was gone in a flash.

Kageyama didn’t talk to anyone the rest of the day.

 

 

 

“Ok… so… first… you have to… just kind of imagine a spiker… in different tempos… in the position… and just… toss?” It was painfully obvious that Kageyama was having a rather hard time trying to explain the process of the toss. It didn’t help that the nervousness that everything was a waste of time was on his mind as well. ‘She probably didn’t understand a word I said.’ He thought. ‘Maybe I should start agai-‘

“So basically there are different positions in the court. Each bottle represents each position on the court. What you do is you imagine one of the spikers in front of each bottle running up to spike at different tempos. You time your toss till one of the spikers are at the perfect spot and then toss the ball at an angle and spinning ratio so that when it reaches the spikers perfect point, it completely stops. Is that it?” (Y/N) just looked at him almost as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“W-H-how did you understand all that from what little I said!” Kageyama shouted.

“I studied a little on it when I saw you do it. I learned about all the different tempos and sections of the court. I also observed you at all your games when you did it.”

That made Kageyama blush a little, but he paid no mind to it.

“I noticed your concentration was more on the ball making it into the right spot more than where the spiker was. So I kind of had an idea about how you did it.” She turned to look at the bottles. “Although, observing this set-up, I concluded how it happened. Although it was kind of just a guess.”

Kageyama never knew any other setter that was that observant other than Kenma from Nekoma. She’s really… “Smart…”

“What?” She glanced toward him. The sun was setting through the window, reflecting perfectly right into (Y/N)’s face and reflected her eye color and Kageyama quickly turned his head before they made eye contact.

“If you know it so well, then just do it yourself!” That came out wrong… damn it.

“Well, that’s why you’re here. I’ve tried many times, but I could never really get it. I’ll show you.” She said as she lined up to the net. “Toss.” She simply said.

He grabbed a ball and tossed it overhead perfectly. She lined up the shot, tossed the ball, but it completely missed and hit in the front middle of the second and third bottle. A very clearly annoyed mark showed between her eyebrows. “See? I’m not good at accuracy.”

Kageyama knew exactly what the problem was. He walked in front of her facing sideways to the net. “You’re too stiff when you toss the ball. You need to loosen up more. Don’t concentrate on where the spiker is, just trust that you will toss it in the exact spot they will spike it in. When you hold your hands up, extend your arms and elbows more, and it will help direct the ball more.”

She stares at him and then to her hands. “O-Ok.”

‘Did I explain it wrong?’ He thought. “Oh… don’t toss it too hard… it will affect the point of impact. Just enough to reach the spikers highest kill point.”

(Y/N) just stares and nods. Kageyama takes his place for the toss and tosses it. She observes it and tosses the ball. Kageyama holds his breath as the ball spins and lands right next to the second bottle. “Tch…” He hears her click her tongue. “See… I don’t do well with accuracy.” She frowns.

Kageyama can see it now. She kind of reminded him of how he was when he first learned the toss. A little afraid of change. A little afraid of failure. But that never stopped him.

“Hah? If all you saw was failure then you saw wrong.” Kageyama walked toward the bottles. “With every toss you do, you get better. The more training you do, the stronger you become. You’ve already improved the toss and already almost hit the bottle so what are you worried about? Do it again.” He walks toward the basket of volleyballs ready to toss another. He turned only to see her staring at him. “W-what? Is there something on my face?”

“No… it’s just… with all the scowling and cursing, I never thought you would say something nice.”

It felt like electricity just blew through him a thousand times over. Even a new girl he just met, thinks he’s a brooding asshole. Great. “Well… then treasure it dumbass, because I’m not doing it again!”

“No! It was…” She couldn’t help but smile at him. “Refreshing…”

Kageyama’s first instinct was to look away. Refreshing… whatever. “Just toss the ball…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll write part 2 in a couple of days!


	3. A Setter's Request (Kageyama x Reader part 2/3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I didn't mean for the chapters to be this long! I promise it will only be three chapters long. This one comes with a cameo from Sugawara, enjoy!

All in all practice didn’t go too bad. The only problem with the toss was that (Y/N) was able to understand how it works, but could not properly carry out the toss. Kageyama figured that she would not be able to do a successful halted toss in only a day, if she did, that would make her more of a genius than him. He knew how long it took him; a couple weeks, several days, and many hours of practice allowed him to do it. A year later and he’s mastered it. Still, he was a little happy about how long it took for her to learn it. He must admit, he liked hanging around her. She doesn’t get mad when he accidentally insults her out of frustration and how quickly she understands the things he says, even though mostly everyone doesn’t.

Imagine Kageyama’s surprise when (Y/N) walks through the door of his class during lunch break, asking if he had a moment to talk.

“I know we’ve been focused on my halted toss, but today I would like to teach you on your receives… if that is ok with you.”

“O-of course. I would not mind.”

“Great! Then I’ll see you this afternoon.” And just like that, she turned and walked out the door on her way to lunch.

Kageyama wanted to ask her if she would like to sit with him, but she was already gone.

He let out a sigh just before Hinata exclaimed “Guaaaahhhh!” right in his face. “Kageyama! I can’t believe this! It’s a miracle!”

“What on earth are you talking about?” Kageyama huffed as he drank his milk.

“Don’t tell me that what I saw was not what I think I saw, because I saw it, and it is exactly what I think I saw!” He exclaimed.

“What are you even talking about, dumbass?”

“You like (Y/N), don’t you!”

Milk was caught in his throat and he started choking and coughed it up. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“You smiled! I saw it! It wasn’t a big smile… but a smile none the less!”

‘Shit.’ He thought. Did he really do that? “I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“You can try to deny it but I know you li-“

Kageyama shoved a piece of bread into Hinata’s mouth, shutting him up for the rest of the lunch period.

 

 

 

 

 

“Ok, so when you receive it all comes down to positioning and stabilization. If you want to properly receive a very powerful serve, you must be grounded, but not stiff. Make sense?”

Kageyama looked at her sideways. “I guess?”

The girl grunted a little. “Good enough I guess.” She walked across the net. “For now I’m going to do a simple serve. Not too powerful. I just want to see how you are at receiving when you need to.”

Kageyama nodded and got in his stance. She did a soft overhand serve and he received it with ease.

“Hmm… not bad! But that was just a weak one. Let’s kick it up a notch.” (Y/N) took another ball from the basket and did another overhand serve but harder. The ball came flying toward Kageyama, however, the ball was not aiming toward him, but more toward his right. Still, he noticed too late and went for a diving receive, but the ball went flying off the court.

“I see.” (Y/N) said as she walked over to pick Kageyama off the floor. “You noticed the ball was not coming straight toward you too late and you didn’t have time to react.” She reached out her hand and helped him up. “We should probably work on your reaction skills…” she looked up and down Kageyama, looking like she was checking him out.

“W-what?” Kageyama chirped out. “You got a problem?”

Suddenly the female setter reached out and pushed Kageyama, making him trip but not fall over.

“What the hell was that?!” He shouted.

“As I thought, you’re not very stable on your feet, are you?”

“Of course not, I’m a setter! I have to be light on my feet to be where the ball is.”

“That’s probably why.” She said as she started walking toward the other side of the court again.

“What do you mean?” Kageyama was more confused than learning at this point. What was she trying to tell him?

She grabbed one of the balls from the basket and walked into her serving stance. “You might do well with soft serves because they are not a potential threat. With harder serves, you have to be more stable, or the force of the ball with throw you off balance. But if you react in time, you can also position yourself to where the ball is to make it come straight at you. With more powerful serves, it’s easier to do a regular receive with your hands than trying to go for a diving receive, because the ball is more likely to get in the air. Makes sense?”

Kageyama just looks at the girl and nods. He has no idea how to respond to that, but it makes sense, he guesses.

“I’m going to give you the most powerful serve I have. Be ready.”

He nods and gets into position.

(Y/N) stands there for a moment. She inhales, exhales and throws the ball up.

‘A jumping serve? Easy, it’s probably not that powe-‘

Suddenly as quickly as the ball is thrown, the ball is hit, and comes flying at Kageyama at an alarming rate.

“Oh shi-” Kageyama got out before it hit his hands and directly into his face. The force blew him on his back and knocked the wind out of him.

“Oh my god! I am so sorry!” (Y/N) yelled as she ran toward him and helped him up. “Maybe we should stop for today. You already worked hard enough with your own teams practice.”

“I- I’m fine! It’s just a little bruise is all!” Kageyama knew that she was worried for him but he didn’t care. All he wanted to see was that jump serve again. He never knew that a girl was capable of such powerful serves. Perhaps she could teach him that too.

“No, Kageyama, I really think we- Oh my god your nose is bleeding!”

“My nose isn’t bleeding!”

“Why would you lie about it when it clearly is?!”

 

 

 

 

 

After a trip to the clinic, an ice pack and some tissues, (Y/N) decided it was time to pack up for the day. It was mostly silence on their way home, until (Y/N) broke  it. “Um… is your nose doing ok?” She questioned.

“Yeah. It’s bruised, but I think it will be ok.”

She hummed and nodded, going back to silence. Breaking the short silence she inquired “Um… can I ask you something?”

“Yes?”

“Why did you say that? That your nose wasn’t bleeding. You tried to cover your nose, even saying it wasn’t when it was. You don’t have to answer, I was just curious.”

Kageyama thought a little about it. “I wanted to see it again.”

“Hm? See what?”

“Your jump serve. It’s very powerful. I was… impressed to say in the least.”

Kageyama noticed a blush appearing on the setters face. “Oh… uh… thanks. I trained really hard to get that serve just right. But it’s not normally not that powerful. Must be a good day I guess.”

“The only other person I’ve seen do such a powerful serve like that was Oikawa Toru from Aoba-” He stopped to observe a very prominent repulsed expression that was shown on (Y/N) face as soon as he mentioned the name. “Um… do you have some bad blood with him or something?”

“Let’s just say I’ve met the guy. He’s… weird. Unpredictable. Sometimes he’s good to get along with, sometimes he’s not. Maybe it’s just me. Although…” Kageyama observed her face change from one of scorn to one of challenge. “I do respect his serves. I wouldn’t mind trying to receive one of them sometime.”

Kageyama will admit at this moment, he felt a little jealousy. Maybe it was because of this feeling that made him ask the most embarrassing question he could ever ask: “Do you like him?” He immediately regretted asking.

“Well… I never known him for more than a day. I agree that he’s attractive, but…” Kageyama noticed that she quickly glanced at him, but then away again. Did that mean something? “He’s definitely not my type.”

“Oh… I see.” And that was the end of it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kageyama knew that he wouldn’t get his answer by asking Tanaka or Nishinoya; he would have to go to an expert. After one permission to leave from his parents, a couple of train rides over, a mile walk and he landed in the one place he really didn’t want to be in. But he was desperate, and desperate times call for desperate measures. “Um… excuse me. You wouldn’t happen to know where Sugawara Koushi is would you?” He knew he was glaring at the older male.

Frightened, the student responded with “U-uh yeah! His dorm number is room 202. He should be in there, I just saw him a while ago.”

“Uh… thanks.” With each step up the stairs he couldn’t help but think this is a bad idea. But he’s out of options. He reaches the door with the number 202 on it and knocks lightly. No body responds. Maybe he’s gone? He knocks a little harder.

“Sorry! Just give me a second!” he heard from the other side. It was nice to hear his upperclassman’s voice again. Suddenly the door swung open. “Sorry! I just got done taking a shower and-” Sugawara’s eyes widened and gave a huge smile when he realized who it was. “Wow! Kageyama? What are you doing here?” he exclaimed as he gave him a bear hug.

“Uh! Nothing I just… wanted to ask you something. If you’re busy I can always come back?”

“No way! You must have taken so long to get here. Come in and sit down!” Sugawara ushered Kageyama inside toward the living room couch. “Would you like any tea or something? You must be thirsty.”

“No thank you… I don’t want to waste too much of your time…” Kageyama said bashfully.

“No way! I never get to see any of my precious underclassman anymore. It’s a treat to have you over, really.” He said as he joined Kageyama on the couch. Sugawara had something special. He made people feel good and wanted. A skill that Kageyama really wanted right now. “So what’s up? Why did you come all the way here? Don’t tell me you’re failing again? I’m in college now, I’m sure I can teach you better than when we were in high school.”

“No… it’s not that. I uh…” Kageyama had trouble trying to say what he needed. Luckily, Sugawara was trying to fill in the blanks.

“Do you need help with volleyball? Is everyone doing ok? Don’t tell me Nishinoya has another injury…”

“No! It’s nothing like that… it’s…”

Sugawara decided to stop talking in order to let you finish. He really wished he didn’t because Suga talking was much better than the silence he was trying to fill. “There’s this… girl.”

Almost instantly, Suga’s eyes widened in excitement and… did he squeal? “Oh my gosh! Kageyama likes someone! I never thought I’d see the day!”

“Sh-Shut up! It’s not that big of a deal!” Kageyama pouted.

“Sorry, sorry… I just got too excited. So who is she?”

Kageyama’s lips pursed in embarrassment. “Well… she the setter on the girls team at our school. She’s a second year, like me… and well… she’s pretty amazing.”

Sugawara looked at Kageyama with concern. “You didn’t say it like you were excited about it.”

“Well how can I compete with someone so awesome? In Hinata’s words she’s so ‘Guaaa!' and I’m so… naah.”

Sugawara couldn’t help but giggle at the reference. “Kageyama. Liking someone isn’t a competition. There is no winner and there is no looser. You think that she’s out of your league, but she might be thinking that you’re out of her league. You can never know when liking someone. How much do you like her?”

Kageyama shifted eye contact away from Sugawara. “That’s the thing. I don’t know how I feel about her. I think she’s an awesome setter but as a person… I don’t know.”

“Well? When she talks to you are you interested in what she says?”

“Yes. She’s really smart and knows what she’s talking about.”

“Does she upset you with most of the things she says?”

“No. She says things that I understand and I agree with. Even when she doesn’t, we don’t argue about it.”

“Does she get upset with you when you go off on her?”

“Of course not. She understands that when I can’t achieve something I get upset with myself and don’t mean to take it off on her. She just goes with it. It’s only one of the things I like about he-” Kageyama almost finished his sentence when he realized what he just said. Almost immediately he started blushing and hiding his face in his hands to hide from Sugawara.

But it was too late. Sugawara was already laughing up a storm. “And there you go. You answered your own question.”

 

 

 

 

 

“Th-thanks for talking through this with me. It really helped.” Kageyama bowed toward his upperclassman.

“Hehe, don’t worry about it, the company is always appreciated!” Sugawara patted his hand on Kageyama’s shoulder. “Thanks for telling me about what’s been going on with the team. Sounds like you all had an interesting year!”

Kageyama nodded.

“Although, can I ask you two questions?”

“Go ahead.”

“One: why did you come to me for help?”

Kageyama gave a face of distain. “Well, there’s obviously no way I was going to ask Tanaka and Nishinoya. I highly doubt Tsukishima knows anything about this and I’m pretty sure Yamaguchi has never hung out with anyone besides Tsukishima. Hinata… well you know Hinata. And everyone else is just… no.”

“Ah… I kind of see what you mean.” He laughed nervously. “And question number two: What are you going to do now that you know you like her?”

Kageyama looked toward the ground. “I don’t know… I can’t tell how she feels about me… and I don’t know when I’ll get the chance to tell her.”

“Well… if you don’t tell her, once your practices are over with then you won’t have an excuse to see her.”

“I know.” Kageyama clenched his fist. “I just… need more time.”

Sugawara was awe struck. He had never seen his underclassman care so much about something or someone else besides volleyball. It was kind of refreshing. “Well! I’m sure you’ll figure something out!” He exclaimed as he slapped Kageyama in the back. “There’s nothing that a genius setter like yourself can’t do!”

Kageyama only nodded and bowed again. “Thank you so much!”

“Now, now, there’s no need for that. You should hurry before you miss the bus!”

“Right!” Kageyama turned to run off but then turned back. “Good luck with tournaments next week! I’m sure you’ll do great!” He turned back around again and ran off.

‘Kageyama openly cheering me on? What has this girl done to him?’ he thought and smiled as he replied with a “You too!”


	4. A Setter's Request (Kageyama x Reader part 3/3)

“I don’t think we should practice anymore.” (Y/N) said as she finished locking the doors to the gym.

Kageyama’s face turned to one of confusion. Where did this come from? “Why? You still need work on the tosses.”

"I just think that I’ve done enough practicing. It might be that I’m saving the halting toss for an actual match. I don’t know, I just think we’ve done all we could do.”

Kageyama could only nod and walk with her out of the school. This wasn’t good. If she didn’t want to practice then he won’t have an excuse to see her anymore. How could he see her more without being completely weird or act like a stalker about it?

(Y/N) looked at Kageyama and looked away. “If you still want to work on your receives with me I would be happy to still meet after practice and such. Although, you’ve gotten pretty good with them yourself.”

“T-that’s because I have a good teacher.” Kageyama looked away to hide an obviously accumulating blush on his face.

“Aww, thanks! I think that’s the nicest thing you’ve said to me!”

Kageyama wouldn’t admit it, but he was offended. Surely he’s complemented her on other things as well… right? Now that Kageyama was thinking about it, he wasn’t very good at giving compliments. Perhaps he should complement her on her outfit? Although that would be stupid, she’s in her gym outfit, genius.

“Hey, Kageyama?”

He turned toward his teammate with a questioning look.

“Thinking too hard about something? You had a sour look on your face.”

Kageyama inwardly cringed at himself. “Just… thinking about stuff. So… what does this mean for us?” He tried to get a feel about how she felt for him. Hopefully if she felt the same way he did, he could get the courage to tell her… hopefully.

“I don’t know. I guess we could see each other outside practice or something. I could come and watch some of your matches. I would like to see how you do on your receives now.”

“I’m sure you don’t have to do that. I’d rather save the embarrassment.”

“I’m sure you aren’t that bad. We’ve been through a lot this past month! Be proud of yourself!”

“...whatever.” Damn it. Kageyama wishes he had more to say. Hinata always said that he was never good speaking with people, but he felt the full reality of that now that he’s trying to impress a girl he likes.

“We definitely won’t be able to meet tomorrow, since tournaments start tomorrow.” (Y/n) said.

“Oh, you have a game tomorrow as well?”

“Yep! With our old rivals, Aobajosai.”

“Really? Even the girl’s team has a rivalry with them?”

“Yeah. You’re not the only one who lost to them last year. Of course I was only a first year, so I wasn’t a regular, but I never forgot it.” She clenched her fist in frustration. “We’re going to show them that we’re not the same team anymore.”

Kageyama could see a lot of himself in her. The need and desire to win. Like a hunger. “Then, you can only do your best.”

She grinned. “Of course!”

All too soon they approached the intersection where they usually part ways for their home.

“I guess this is my stop. I’ll… see you later I guess…” (Y/N) shifted on her heels while she looked at the ground.

‘Is she nervous?’ Kageyama thought. Perhaps he should say something before she… And just like that she started walking away. ‘Damn it Kageyama, you have the worst timing!’ He thought. He was about to turn to leave himself, until (Y/N) called for him.

“Kageyama! I have to ask you something!”

Kageyama’s heart skipped a beat. “What is it?!”

“At the game tomorrow, will you come to see my tosses?”

Kageyama couldn’t help but give a face of excitement. She wants him to see her toss. She wants him to see her. He wants to see her. He inhaled and gathered his courage. “I would love to see you toss!”

A blush appeared on her face as she gave Kageyama the biggest genuine smile she could. “I’ll be waiting!”

 

 

 

 

Everything seemed so different from the sidelines. He could see the whole court and every person in it. It filled him with anticipation even though he wasn’t even on the stage. It was a good feeling.

He was done with his two matches and made it just in time to see the last couple of scores in the second set of the game. However, because he wanted to see her play in time and tried to run off, a certain orange haired ball of energy had followed him.

“Aww Kageyama you’re so sweet! You ran all the way here to see your girlfriends match!” Hinata gushed.

It was taking all of Kageyama’s energy not to punch him in the face. But he was more focused on the match. You were intensely concentrated on the game. Apparently, all throughout the game points were passed back and forth between the two teams. Sometimes there would be a two point ahead in favor of Aobajosai, but didn’t last long.

“Wow, I didn’t know that (Y/N) was so good.” Hinata mentioned. “She’s probably better than you.”

Kageyama glared at him for insulting him by using his crush. “Of course she’s good, but I haven’t seen her do the halting toss yet.” Maybe she’s saving it? Considering the game didn’t end in the second set when Karasuno won it, Aobajosai must have won the first set.

“I didn’t know that the girl’s team had it just as bad as ours. They’re all pretty tense.” Hinata mentioned leaning back on his chair. “I guess our schools were always destined to battle it all out.”

“I guess so. Aobajosai’s team is strong, but they’re managing to keep up.” Kageyama could see the coaches and team talking, probably conversing about tactics for the last set.

The whistle was called to go back but the coach called for the female setter. She looked back toward the coach and he was pointing his finger behind him.

‘Is he pointing toward me?’ Kageyama thought. He could see her eyes follow her coaches’ finger and saw that it landed on him. They locked eyes and both looked away in embarrassment. She returned to the court and he returned to watching the game.

“Man this match is really close. Neither one of them is getting too far ahead.” Hinata uttered.

“It’s amazing they’re both able to keep up with the other team. It’s probably going to be a full game until the end.” Kageyama said. He still couldn’t understand why (Y/N) haven’t even attempted to use the halted toss. Perhaps she still could not do it? Or maybe she’s not confident she could pull it off in a match. In that case why did she insist they stop practicing? Questions filled his mind but they all came back to one conclusion. Perhaps she was just tired of practicing with him. This gave Kageyama a very unsettling feeling. That can’t be the reason… right?

“Kageyama? You ok? You’re doing that thing when you’re upset.”

Kageyama glared at Hinata. “Nothing, I’m just… worried.”

“If you’re worried about the game, you shouldn’t be. You’re her teacher and there’s nothing scarier than when your teacher is worried.”

Hinata really needs to stop saying the simplest things that makes too much sense, but he’s right. He should be proud that she’s keeping up with the other team.

A couple points pass and it’s (Y/N)’s time to serve. She holds the ball firmly and exhales. She looks over toward Kageyama and grins. He couldn’t help but blush and look away.

“Aww, you two are so cute!” Hinata squeaked out.

“Shut up.” was all that Kageyama could get out before going back to concentrating on the game.

The whistle blew and it was time to serve. She threw the ball up, jumped up, and slammed the ball on the other side of the net. This caught the other team off guard, as they could not receive the ball properly.

Kageyama could not help himself and grinned to himself. That powerful serve… he was still so impressed by it.

Her serve got a couple of points in before it was shut down by the other team. Points passed back and forth even in the third set and both team struggled to concentrate. It was obvious that both teams were tiring each other out. The set was 15 to 16 points in Karasuno’s favor. It was Karasuno’s serve. The served ball was received, set, and spiked, but Karasuno received it excellently. (Y/N) quickly got into her set position.

Kageyama’s eyes widened as he recognized the set stance. ‘This is it.’ He thought. ‘She’s going to do it.’ He instinctively held his breath.

She breathed out and set the ball. The ball flew, turned and then stopped. Her teammate executed a quick spike, and just like that, the ball was on the other side.

Kageyama let out his breath and cheered with the crowd. He could see her celebrating with her friends and then quickly turn to him and give a thumbs up and a grin. He was so happy for her, he couldn’t help himself. He smiled at her. It must have given her quite a startle, because she quickly turned around. Did he upset her?

“Aww Kageyama! You embarrassed her!” Hinata imputed.

“Hinata please just shut up.”

In the next play, Kageyama was surprised by what they did. They just perfectly executed a synchronized attack.

“Woa, no way! Did they just do a synchronized attack?” Hinata was on his feet, jumping up and down.

“Amazing…” Kageyama let out a breath he didn’t know he had. “When did they learn to do that?”

“Apparently, (Y/N) taught it to them after she became a regular this year.” A woman’s voice said behind them.

They turned to see a young woman with short black hair grinning at them.

“Michimiya!” Hinata ran to hug her.

“Hello Hinata! How has everyone been?”

“Oh everything is fantastic! Everyone thinks were a powerhouse school again and Kageyama has a crush on the girls team setter!”

Immediately Kageyama slapped him on the back of the head. “Don’t tell her that!”

“Aww, Kageyama! You like her? I never thought you would have a crush on someone!”

Kageyama looked back toward the game with a blush on his face. “It’s not that big of a deal.”

Michimiya couldn’t help but grin at him. She put a hand on his shoulder and said “Kageyama, there’s no reason to be embarrassed about it. (Y/N) is pretty amazing.”

Kageyama looked at her with a inquisitive look.

“Earlier this year I went to visit the girl’s team to see how they were doing. Not only was she encouraging the team to win, she was helping them improve their skills. She even looked at our and the boy’s team past video’s and used some of the skills to train the team. I’m glad she’s putting it to good use.”

Kageyama couldn’t help but feel proud of her.

Michimiya looks along the game with Kageyama. “She really lives up to the school name. I read somewhere that crows can observe other animals and humans and can learn and copy them. She’s definitely using that to her advantage.”

The score was now 19 to 19. Everyone knows how important it was to get to 20 points first. As the ball was being set to Karasuno’s setter, she quickly looked behind her to throw off the blockers and set in front of her.

“No way! She did that thing that you and Kenma did last year!” Hinata exclaimed.

“Amazing…” was all Kageyama could say.

Very quickly the game went into a deuce and the score was 26 to 26. Both teams were exhausted from the prolonged game and it was anyone’s game. It was (Y/N) turn to serve now, and it was evident that she was exhausted, but she was determined. She executed her jump serve, but it was weak and easily received by the other team. She gave a ‘tch’ as she got in her position. The other team tried a set spike, but was also received by Karasuno’s team.

“Time to shut this down!” (Y/n) yelled as she went into a set.

The team nodded and then started to go into a synchronized set.

“We got this!” the ace on the other team yelled.

“No… you don’t…” (Y/N) whispered as she set the ball.

No one was expecting it as one of the spikers quickly ran out of formation toward the other side of the court.

“Shit…” one of the blockers on the other side of the team let out before she tried to run toward the other side of the court to catch her but it was too late. The spiker was already jumping and the ball was spiked.

Instantly Karasuno’s girl team yelled in triumph as the score was is set point toward their favor.

“Good job girls!” the setter gathered the team together in a huddle. “Ok… let’s finish this for real. You all have been training hard and working for this for a whole year. We’ve all improved. I believe in you.”

All the girls yelled “Yeah!” and they returned to the court.

“This is a very intense game.” Michimiya mentioned.

“Yeah, it’s very clear on their faces that both sides want to win.” Hinata added.

Kageyama couldn’t say anything. He was holding his breath.

The setter went back to her serve stance and took a deep breath.

Suddenly, with everything he got, Kageyama yelled “Give it your all, (Y/N)!”

She gave Kageyama a surprised look, but it quickly turned into a grin and a thumbs up. The whistle blew to serve the ball and the ball was thrown in the air. Everything seemed to go slower for the setter and she jumped up and slammed the ball. The ball came barreling so fast the other team barely had time to react. One of the other team member tried to go for the ball, but it bounced off her arm and out of bounds.

Everything was in slow motion as the gym fell silent. It took the Karasuno team to realize they just won. All at the same time the gym exploded with mixed cries of victory and sadness.

The Karasuno team gathered together and huddled with crying faces.

“We did it!”

“I can’t believe this!”

“It’s unbelievable!”

Hinata and Michimiya was cheering from the stands, but Kageyama remained quiet.

“Come on Kageyama! Cheer for her, she just won the game!” Hinata said as he slapped his back.

Normally Kageyama would turn and yell at him, but Kageyama was silent.

Hinata noticed and looked at him questioningly. “Kageyama? You ok?”

Hinata could notice a noticeable blush as he turned to the two and said: “I think I love her…”

Hinata and Michimiya both collectively ‘guaaad’ and gave him a bear hug.

 

 

 

 

 

“Heeeeyy! Kageyama!” (Y/N) called out from the hallway. “…and Hinata and… Michimiya!”

Michimiya grinned and gave her a big bear hug. “You did so awesome today!” she looked at the rest of the team behind her. “You all did.”

“We couldn’t have done it without you.” The young setter smiled. “This game was our payback for last year. We’re sorry we weren’t strong enough to win, we promise we’ll only get stronger from here on out.”

Michimiya looked at her old team with a sense of pride. “Stop it you guys, you’ll make me cry!” she put her hand on her underclassman’s shoulder. “Besides, you have more pressing matters to attend to.” She mentioned behind her toward Kageyama.

The girl became bashful as she looked away, mumbling something about it’s nothing and it’s fine.

Hinata sneaked up behind Michimiya and ushered her forward. “Perhaps we should leave them alone to chat it out."

The two setters refused to look at each other as the rest of the team left calling out things like “good luck!” and “don’t take too long!”

It took a while before one of them spoke, but Kageyama was determined. “How long has it been since you learned how to do it?”

His female counterpart looked at him in confusion.

“You said you wanted to stop practicing. Was is then?” Kageyama asked curiously.

She looked away in embarrassment. “Not… exactly.”

“What does that mean? Did you really not want me to teach you? Do you really not want to see me?” Kageyama was fearful where this was going. She didn’t even give him a single hint how she felt about him, and it was frustrating him to no end.

“No! It’s just… I don’t think we should practice together because I already mastered it… I noticed you only saw the last of the second set. I was doing the toss even before then.”

“Then you don’t want to meet me to practice… is what you are saying.” Damn it. Damn it damn it damn it. That was basically saying she didn’t like hanging around him. Basically saying whatever relationship they have is over. Kageyama could see this coming. He just wish he was more prepared for it. He turned around and started walking away. “I guess this is it then.”

Suddenly he could feel hands on his arms stopping him from moving forward.

“That’s not what I meant at all!” the girl looked into his eyes sincerely. “It’s because I learned the toss when we started!”

This threw Kageyama off. What? When they started? “What do you mean… when we started?” Kageyama was not sure what face he was making, but it was probably something between confusion and surprise.

She released his arm and looked him in the eye. At this angle, Kageyama could clearly recognize their height difference. She was only taller than him by a bit. To be honest to him, it wasn’t a bad feeling.

“To be truthful… I learned the toss the second day we practiced.”

Kageyama gave a deadpanned face. “What?!” he exclaimed. “Then are you telling me all those times you were faking it?”

“I’m sorry! I know I used a lot of your time, but I had a good reason to!”

“A good reason? To what, waste my time with useless antics? Dumbass!” Kageyama was mad. He knew he shouldn’t be but him mind was in scrambles and he could not make out what he should do.

“No it’s just because I wanted to spend time with you!”

This made all brain functions in Kageyama just stop. What did she say? She wanted to spend time with him? On purpose?

“I know it’s a lot to take in, but I saw your match last year and I was really impressed and wanted to learn how to do it but I couldn’t so I went to ask you and then we practiced together and I really like spending time with you but I didn’t want to tell you I got it so that you would want to stop practicing then I wouldn’t have a reason to see you again but anyway long story short I really like you and I would love to hang out with you more!”

No words or thoughts were coming from Kageyama. He just stood there looking at the female setter like the time Hinata said he was awesome when they first did the halted toss. He couldn’t believe it. He just walked pass her and started quickly walking down the hall.

This threw the girl off guard as she tried to follow him down the hall. “Umm… Kageyama I know it was sudden but if you really don’t like me then-”

He suddenly started running down the hall and the girl tried to keep up.

“Kageyama I need an answer! Don’t run away from me like that! Damn it!”

He suddenly stopped and let the girl bump into his back. She stumbled back a little and looked at him.

“You think it’s easy for me to believe this is real?” he whispered.

The girl looked at him confused. “What did you say?”

He suddenly turned around with a blushed face and grabbed her arms. “Do you think it’s easy for me to believe the girl I like actually likes me back?!”

He could see the girls face turned red but then she smiled. “Really? You like me too? As in more than friends?”

Kageyama couldn’t handle it. She was just too cute. He let go and returned to walking.

“Kageyama! Does that mean you’re my boyfriend? It’s for real?” she called to him.

“Ok just shut up! You’re embarrassing me!” He yelled. Jesus, does she have to be so loud about it. Just when Kageyama thought it was over he felt a pair of arms around his waist. This action made him as red as a tomato.

“Thank you.” She said over his shoulder. “I’m really happy you reciprocate my feelings.”

“F-fine. Just let me go. This looks… embarrassing.” He covered his face as others were looking.

She immediately let go and let out many apologies.

‘Damn it.’ Kageyama thought. ‘She’s just too damn cute.’ He grabbed her hand in his. “It’s supposed to be the man who does it.”

This made her blush furiously. “Don’t say stuff like that, it catches me off guard!”

He took her face in his hand. “Do you mind it?”

She nuzzled into his hand and smiled. “Of course I don’t.”

Slowly they move toward each other for a kiss when suddenly:

“Aww!”

“You guys are so cute!”

“Get a room!”

They immediately move away from each other embarrassed as the girls’ team teased them.

“Geez everyone! Don’t you have to be somewhere?!”

“Uhh… yeah? At the bus it’s time to go home.” One of the girls responded.

“Yeah Kageyama you can ride the girls bus if you want to!” Another girl added.

“I’m sure that’s not necessary…” Michimiya said nervously.

They all started walking toward the exit with both the setters hanging in the back. They looked at each other as their hands grew closer. They smiled and grinned as they held hands back to the bus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the language of setters they don’t say I love you they say will you see my tosses and I think that’s beautiful.
> 
> Finally the Kageyama arc is done! Sugawara is up next so watch out for that! 
> 
> Until then, see you later! :3


End file.
